


Technical Difficulties

by CupofDepresso7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofDepresso7/pseuds/CupofDepresso7
Summary: George is a computer technician that works at a computer parts and repair shop with a couple of his friends. During his time working there, there's this one client that always keeps returning. He's helped this client several times now and after a while, George starts to feel something within him, something that makes him want to reach out to that client. Meanwhile, Dream, the supposed client, also have been feeling something more for the young technician as well. Dream seeks help from two of his friends so he can get closer to the technician. George also intend to have a more intimate relationship. The two will begin to explore new emotions and feelings as they indulge into a whole new start.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream
Kudos: 30





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :] So, this was inspired from train's podcast where he made a dnf smut fanfic right there, live. And so I thought, "Hm, what if I made a fanfic that is the complete opposite and is instead a fluffy slow burn and not fast paced smut, unironically?", and here we are now haha. This is the very first fanfiction I have ever written, so it may lack in some cases, but I'm always open to accept constructive criticism in the comments, so if you were to leave some feedback, that would be great :D Anyways, hope you enjoy the fanfiction!

It was a slow day at Thought Bubble Tech, the computer parts and repair shop that George and three of his friends run. George was slouched behind the counter that faced the glass door entrance a few feet from him. There were not many customers at the time. He could hear the clock on the wall behind him tick as the seconds go by. George sighs. A familiar face walks up to him. He was a young man who was wearing the same attire as George was currently wearing. It seems like he has something to tell George.

“Yo, George.”, Sapnap calls out

George groans, “What do you want?”

“ _ You _ have a problem to fix.”, Sapnap hands out a sheet with information, it has a name, an address and such.

George took a moment to analyze the sheet of information Sapnap had given him. A look of annoyance and slight disbelief grew on his face, “This guy again??”, George said as he gestured his hands.

Sapnap furrowed his brows a little bit, “ _ Yes _ this guy again, now come  _ on, _ get your ass moving Gogy.”, he proceeds to chuckle as a grin grows on his face.

George got out from behind the counter and walked towards the entrance, “All right,  _ fine,  _ and i told you to stop calling me that! Keys?”, George holds out his hand asking for the keys to the van that he’ll use to get to the written address.

“Yep, right here.”, Sapnap already has the keys in his hands, he then threw the van keys at George, he missed and hit George’s forearm instead.

“Nice aim, nimrod.”, George voices in a sarcastic tone.

“You’re the one with the nice catch, dumbass.”, Sapnap barks back in a sarcastic yet playful tone. 

George grabs his crate of tools and supplies and proceeds to head out of the shop and proceeds to walk to the parking lot placed in front of the shop, the computer parts and repair shop was set in line that consists of other buildings, like stores and restaurants, with a big parking lot with a couple of lights set up and trees planted placed in front. The van to their shop was parked closest to the shop, for obvious reasons. He clicks a button that unlocks the van and opens the door to the driver seat, he takes a seat and sighed as he put his seatbelt on. He sits there for a moment in silence.

_ Damn, this guy again.. Why do I wanna know what he’s done this time, why am I actually looking forward to it this time?.. This man sure is interesting _

George finally starts up the car, he turns on the AC because it started getting hot. He usually would write the addresses that he’s given into a maps app on his phone, but he’s been to this specific address a few times already so he didn’t feel the need to. He's practically memorized every turn and twist by now. After a few minutes, George finally got going, heading to his client’s location.

  
  


\--

After 20 minutes, more or less, George has finally arrived at a house. He got out of the van, bringing his crate with him. He was very familiar with how the house looks. It was a two story building that had flower bushes next to some windows near the entrance, a small front yard on the left, a garage on the right and there were a few flights of stairs that led to the main entrance. George walks up the flight of stairs and presses the button next to the door. The doorbell rang.

“Coming!”, the client shouted out. You can hear quick footsteps getting closer and louder, “Coming, coming.”, the man repeats. The man finally gets to the entrance, you can see him play with his hair as he opens the door, “Hi, hello again, George.”, the man has a warming smile. The man looked pretty simple, he had a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants on, he doesn’t seem very well dressed but he tries to look presentable.

George’s heart skips a beat. George always freezes up when he sees this man, not in a bad way, he just always feels.. A sudden warm presence whenever he meets this man.

“Hello again, Dream.”, George finally speaks, “So, what is it this time?”, he continues

“I.. uh, haha, I messed up some coding and messed up my computer.”, Dream admits, he said that with an obvious nervous smile on his face. He played around with his hands due to the embarrassment he was feeling that he had broken his computer for another time.

George gives Dream a slightly judging look, he sighs, “Alright, lead me to your room and let me fix it..  _ Again _ .”, he said that last word with a certain tone in his voice.

Dream laughs nervously, “Oh, yeah of course.”

Dream goes back into the house with George this time. They go upstairs, leading to a room which appears to be Dream’s bedroom. Dream opens the door and lets George go in first, “Thanks.”, George says softly, Dream nods in response. 

In his room, You can see that Dream has a PC with two monitors, an RGB mouse and keyboard with a pair of headphones lying close to the keyboard and a CPU beside all of that on a regular desk with a couple drawers with a gamer chair pushed into the desk in his room, along with many other things you’d expect in a regular bedroom.

“So, you messed up the coding?”, George says as he slightly bends over to take a better look at Dream's monitor. He places his crate on the floor next to the desk.

“Yeah, I did... I was trying to code something into a game I play and, well, yeahhhh.”, Dream mumbles. It was obvious that he was quite embarrassed that he messed it up and had to call someone to fix it again.

“You’re such an idiot.”, George says.

Dream laughs, “To be fair, I’m not  _ the _ best at coding, I’m not as much of a professional as you are, George.”, Dream laughs off to brighten up the mood as he watches George look at his PC monitor, studying what he needs to fix.

“Well then,”, George speaks, “Aren’t you lucky to have me?”, he says teasingly as a small grin grows onto his face.

Dream raises an eyebrow, he chuckles, “Yeah, I really am.”, Dream said softly in response to George’s joke.

George’s eyes widened. He wasn’t looking at Dream, but he could tell the man said that with an earnest look on his face. He was dumbfounded on how soft and gentle Dream’s tone got when he said that. He sounded.. Genuine.. His voice felt warm in George’s ears. George felt his face heating up, and his chest got heavier. He doesn’t know why, but he felt warm inside, he felt like he could hear Dream’s warming voice every single second of the day.. Why is he feeling like this? 

_ What the hell did he just say? _ , the technician asks himself.

George is in shock, “Pa.. Pardon?”, he asks, it was the only thing he could bring himself to say. He turns around to see Dream standing behind him in a casual stance with his arms crossed.

Dream paused, he himself had just noticed what he had blurted out. He tries to save himself by going on, “Uhh yeah, yeah. Well, yeah, I  _ am _ lucky to have you. If not who else would help fix my computer? I-if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be able to continue my work haha.”, Dream attempts to laugh it off again, he tries to laugh off his embarrassment again.

George slowly looks back at the PC monitor again, “Al.. alright then, if you say so.”, he continues to study the screen.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’ll be waiting outside, a-as usual”, Dream says as he gestures his hand to the door.

“Yeah, yeah I don’t mind, go ahead. This should take about an hour, so just go ahead, I’m fine on my own.”

“Alright, I’ll be outside if you need me then.”

“Okay.”

And just like that, Dream walked out of the room, leaving George to work alone. Dream had some thoughts wandering around his head, _ I hope George isn’t mad at me.. He seemed annoyed. Well, I just hope he’ll like it. I have nothing to worry about, right? Like Bad said, people always like gifts and how it's the thought that counts, so he'll like this, right? He'll like me.. right?... I just hope he doesn't hate me _

And that leaves Dream to wait alone with nothing but the wandering thoughts in his head.

  
  


\--

  
  


Like he said, after an hour or so, George had finished his job. Dream has given him the payment he earned after doing all that work, George felt good with himself. George went downstairs and was about to head out of the front door, before Dream called out for him.

“Hey George uh--”

“YES?”, George answered quickly. He turned his head around so fast that he had hurt his neck a bit. His cheeks were coated with a light pink hue, it wasn't very obvious but you can definitely see it if you were up close with him.

"Uh, haha, I just-" he stammers as his eyes wandered around, "You've helped me multiple times now a-and I bet you’d be kinda, I don’t know, annoyed with me by now.. But! To make it up, I, uh bought you some blueberry muffins!”, he continued with a smile.

Dream already has the box that contains the blueberry muffins in his hands, waiting to be given to George. It appears he grabbed the box while George was not looking, he possibly quickly went to the kitchen and back as George was heading to the entrance. Due to the tone of his voice, it was quite clear that he was nervous, but, at the same time his voice also sounded as sweet as the muffins probably were.

The pink hue on George’s face grew brighter and larger. The room grew quiet, they both stood there looking back at each other for a while. The silence started to grow on George, he wanted to stay something, he really did, but in the midst of that moment, all he could do was look back at the taller man as his mind raced.  _ Wha-,  _ he thought,  _ he bought me.. Muffins.. For me? Why would he? _ , George kept silent.

Dream speaks up to break the silence, “Uhh, sorry haha this was very sudden, i-it’s alright, you don’t need to take them if you don’t want to-”

“No! No, I-I’ll take them, I’ll take them. Thank you.”, George finally replied, breaking out of his daze. He reached out and took the box of baked goods from Dream’s hands, looking at it quite endearingly. And now George wonders, why did it seem like the had world stopped when Dream was offering him the muffins? Why is his face heating up? Why is his chest getting heavy and heart beating faster and harder? Why… What is he feeling? Why is this all happening..

“Oh”, Dream mumbled, “Well, I’m glad you like them!”, he continued, you can hear the warmth and relief in his voice now that George has clarified that he likes his offering.

Dream looks at the box of muffins that were now in George’s hands, then he looked at George with a bright look in his eyes one last time before bidding his farewell. “Well then, I’m guessing you have to get going now. You’ve already received the payment, and the muffins haha.”, he stated with a chuckle, “So, I guess I’ll see you when I see you”, the man said with a smile on his face.

“Wh- Oh, yes! Uhh yeah, I’ll be leaving now, haha.”, George finally responded with a slight tremble in his voice.

George had completely forgotten what was going on and had just realized again. The both of them were still just standing in the middle of the doorframe, the entrance to Dream’s house. Man.. did the world really stop for a moment there? George, with the box of muffins still in his hands, finally steps out of the door. He’s still questioning that had just happened, his mind is racing. He is.. Surprisingly quite overwhelmed, but why? He’s never felt anything remotely like this, let alone with a person who is nothing but a mere client to him. Dream is no one... He’s supposed to be no one, but then why is he feeling like this?  _ What _ is he feeling? He feels.. Attached.. He feels like he wants to reach out. George keeps walking back to the van.

“Bye, George!”, Dream said one final time, he waved his hand at George as he kept walking towards the vehicle.

George looks back, “Goodbye.. Dream!”

George finally starts up the van, gets in, and starts heading back to the shop. Dream watches as George leaves the area of his home. He kept waving at him till the point he couldn't see George’s vehicle anymore. Dream felt happy and good with himself, he feels like he has done something that could lead up to a brand new start he has been awaiting for. Meanwhile, George was still quite confused. This seems like a whole new territory of feelings George will begin to explore, and all of that is because of him, because of Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Did you like it? I hope you do. Also, before anything else, I just wanted to say that I am still in school, so that MAY cause uploads to be a bit slow, but of course I will try to work and post as much as I can! Anyways, once again, feedback in the comment will be greatly appreciated and I hope this was okay for the very first chapter ^^ Alright I'm gonna plug my socials now if you don't mind haha. My twitter is @CupofDepresso_ and my insta is cup.of.depresso_ , I'm more active on twitter and I'll be posting updates on my twitter alt (you can find my alt from my main hehe). Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
